


4 times Alec faced homophobia and the one time he took care of himself

by Summerfun13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, Light Isabelle / Simon, M/M, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Simon Lewis, bad parent robert, light Jace / clary, people are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfun13/pseuds/Summerfun13
Summary: Alec has faced homophobia before but his friends and siblings are always there to take care of him. But one time he takes care of himself





	1. Jace

Jace

 

It was Isabelle's birthday and everyone was joyfully celebrating at the hunters moon. "So, Isabelle."  
Clary began,a mischievous smirk on her face. "I'm surprised you and Simon aren't married yet" "Wow" Simon deadpanned looking at her flatly. "Nice one Fray" He said trying to keep a straight face before failing and breaking out into a huge smile. "Hey!" Isabelle pouted lightly slapping his arm. "Aww come on!!" Jace yelled disgustedly "Can you please not do this at the table, I'm trying to drink here" Alec flushed bright red, pulling away from his lip lock with Magnus quickly. "Jace I didn't know you were such a prude" Isabelle teased. "I-I'm not!" Jace stuttered "Seeing my parabatai making out with someone is like seeing my brother making out with someone. It's ... weird" He finished lamely. Everyone,except Alec who was still bright red and Jace who was too 'traumatised' to speak, broke out into laughter "Cheers!!"  
Everyone yelled .  
"To Isabelle" "Another year older yet no wiser than before." Magnus winked Isabelle's face puffed up and she was about to answer but luckily everyone was saved from her rant about how "she was not old!!" by a slow song. "Come on Simon!!"  
Isabelle winked, forgetting about what she was going to say.  
"Let's go dance"  
"Ok."  
Simon complied as Isabelle practically dragged him to the dance floor. Alec chuckled lightly before catching sight of two werewolves talking and blatantly pointing at him or somewhere in his direction. His insecurity must have shown on his face because a minute later Jace was asking "Hey Alec are you ok?"  
"Yeah I-I'm fine" Alec said forcing a smile onto his face. Jace opened his mouth to speak again but Alec was saved by a voice saying "Alec can we please go and dance "  
Magnus pleaded  
"I don't really da-" Alec trailed off as Magnus looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine"  
Alec grumbled joining Magnus on the dance floor as their bodies started to grind.  
They danced lost in their own little world and Alec had almost forgotten about the rude werewolves. Almost. Alec gasped in pleasure as he dropped his head onto Magnus' shoulder and rolled his hips back to meet Magnus' as Magnus ran his hands up under his shirt and to his chest. Alec looked over at the table only to see the werewolves looking at him and he frowned subtly grabbing his stele from his front pocket and activating his sharpness of hearing rune. "Lightwood.... institute... warlock... gay... disgusting" Alec heard over the pounding bass of the music. He frowned even deeper,feeling waves of insecurity wash over him. "I-I need some air" Alec stuttered out. "Alec are you ok" Magnus asked "Do you want me to come with you?" "MAGNUS" Izzy called. "Come dance with me!! Simon got bored and he can't dance" Izzy pouted "Go. Have fun." Alec smiled "Ok Alexander" Magnus said kissing Alec on the cheek. "But I expect at least one more slow dance." Alec laughed softly before heading outside. "Hey Simon have you seen Alec" Jace asked worriedly, feeling the pulses of hurt through the bond. "Yeah, I think he went outside, he said something about getting air but he looked so sad I figured he needed some time alone. Why??" "Nothing" Jace said already walking off. Jace sighed as he saw his best friend, his parabatai leaning against the wall looking heartbroken. "What are you doing outside?"  
Alec asked  
"I could ask the same about you. Why are you not enjoying dear Isabelle's birthday ?"  
Jace answered  
"It was too crowded in there."  
Alec said  
"What's your excuse?" "I know that's not the real reason Alec." Jace said gently. "It's nothing important" Alec said softly looking down at the ground. "It is if it's upsetting you" Jace said Alec sighed and opened his mouth to speak when "See I told you it was him I saw dancing with the warlock"  
A voice slurred  
"Jace and Alec turned to look the two clearly drunk werewolves stumbling over eachother and pointing at Alec.  
"Head of the New York institute" "Alec do you know these guys" Jace said looking at a clearly distressed Alec. "No.." Alec began "But-" Alec was cut off by the first werewolf,a guy with tanned skin and brown eyes , yelling out "So this is the abomination you were telling me about" Alec whimpered lightly "Hey you better shut your mouth buddy" Jace said gritting his teeth. "Or what" The second one sneered "Let the fag fight his own battles" He said smiling as Alec fought to keep in his tears. Jace,shaking in anger, looked to the side to see a teary eyed Alec looking at the floor. Jace knew how hard Alec was trying to run the institute and to not let people bother him but even he had his insecurities.  
"Alec don't listen to them" Jace said softly looking at his shaking parabatai. "So how exactly did a fag get to run an institute?" The first one sneered "Yeah I mean the pay must really 'suck'" The second one laughed. "And sitting all day must really be a lot of pressure 'on your knees'" Alec shook lightly, tears running down his face. They opened their mouths again but before they could say another word, an enraged Jace was flinging himself on them,angrily yelling all the while. "Don't talk about Alec like that you bastards. He has done so much for all of your kind and deserves to live how he wants!!!!"  
"Jace"  
Alec yelled pulling him gently off of the werewolves.  
"It's not worth it. I'm not worth it."  
Alec finished looking at the ground, his insecurities finally out in the open "Alec."  
Jace said softly  
"Do not listen to them. You have me and izzy and clary and Magnus. Even Simon. You are loved. You are wanted and you earned your place Alec." "Thanks Jace"  
Alec sobbed  
" Can you go back in there?" 

Jace said softly  
"Yeah."  
Alec smiled.  
"It's izzy's birthday. I don't want to ruin it for her."  
"Oh Alec"  
Jace whispered as he watched Alec walk in.  
"When will you know you're worth everything"  
Jace said wiping off tears of his own before joining the party 

Edit:so I realised this chapter was complete crap and needed and update so that's what I did. I like it so much more now and I hope you do too.


	2. Simon

Simon 

 

It had been a few months after the incident and Alec had gotten over the verbal attack. Or so it seemed to anyone who didn't know him. 

Izzy sighed sadly as she watched her normally confident brothers back hunch slightly as he walked the halls of the institute, his stoic mask on disguising all emotions...and insecurities. Clary, noticing her obvious distress, placed a warm hand on her shoulder.  
"This isn't him clary."  
Izzy whispered sadly.  
"He looks so... lost"  
"It's ok. Alec's strong and he'll see that those words are untrue. Give him time"  
Clary said comfortingly.  
"Just let him know you're there."  
Clary said. "You're right." Izzy smiled "He is strong." "Izzy. Are you suggesting that I'm wrong other times." Clary said in mock offends before a slow grin made its way across her face.  
"Do you know what else is right. Going to go see the new pitch perfect"  
"I'd love to... but I promised to train Simon in how to use a sword and not accidentally stab himself."  
Izzy said with a light laugh.  
If it was possible clary looked even more mischievous.  
"What if ... someone else were to train him."  
She said slowly  
"Clary."  
Isabelle deadpanned  
"Jace hates Simon. He'd behead him."  
"I wasn't suggesting Jace train him"  
Clary said as realisation slowly dawned on Isabelle's face.  
"No."  
izzy said simply.  
"But they have so much in common."  
Clary whined  
"Archery,reckless childhood friends,sisters."  
"Fine"  
Izzy sighed.  
"I'll ask. But if we come back and have to hold a funeral for Simon I will come waving a huge flag that says ' I told you so' "  
"I'll take that"  
Clary said excitedly pulling a reluctant izzy down the hall behind her.  
"Alec!!"  
Clary yelled bursting into his office. Alec didn't even look up from his paperwork.  
"Yes?"  
He questioned amusement badly hidden in his voice.  
" Alec."  
Izzy began  
"My favourite big brother,my rock,my-"  
"What do you want"  
He interrupted,smiling.  
"Canyoupleasetrainsimonforuswhilewegoseethenewpitchperfectmovie?"  
Alec blinked in surprise  
"Coswe'vealreadykindasaidwewouldanditstoolatetocancel"  
Izzy finished sheepishly  
"I'll do it"  
Alec answered looking surprised at his own answer.  
"Really?"  
Izzy questioned.  
"Yeah. I need a distraction from...everything"  
Alec said gesturing towards his paperwork although the meaning behind the words was more than clear.  
"Thanks big brother"  
Izzy said giving her brother a tight hug before running out of the office before backtracking and poking her head around the door.  
"Oh... and,play nice"  
She winked. 

 

Half an hour later... 

"Izzy"  
Simon called,stepping into the training room.  
"Out"  
Alec said from behind Simon making him jump.  
"I'm your trainer for the day"  
"Dude."  
Simon said turning to face the shadowhunter behind him.  
"Stop... sneaking up on people. Who knows,someone could have a heart attack."  
"Considering the fact that your heart doesn't beat, I doubt that"  
Alec grinned lightly.  
"Well what are we waiting for"  
Simon said opening his arms and stepping back.  
"Come get me , shadowhunter" 

 

An hour later ... 

 

"Not bad"  
Alec praised helping Simon up off of the floor.  
"If you hadn't taken your hand off my wrist you could've won."  
"Really?"  
Simon grinned.  
Alec nodded back pulling on a jacket.  
"Let's take a break."  
He said,walking down to the ops centre.  
"Awesome"  
Simon said falling into step beside the taller male,before his smile fell into a look of confusion spotting the whispers and points sent in their direction.  
"So, Alec"  
Raj snickered stepping up to meet Alec's eyes.  
"Spending your time with all downworlders these days. Does your precious Magnus know."  
Simon looked around in confusion before realising that the training room was in the same direction as Alec's bedroom,and the both of them looked sweaty and dishevelled...and the smiling at eachother didn't help either.  
"Actually,we just came from training. Work."  
Alec began, looking at raj.  
"Which,coincidentally is what your supposed to be doing now."  
Simon grinned triumphantly at a now stuttering raj.  
"Disgusting"  
Raj spat.  
"But what else would you expect from a downworlder whore?"  
He smirked as Alec clearly faltered.  
"Guess the big bad Alec lightwood is just some slut. An easy lay."  
Raj continued.  
"In fact. How much for an hour?"  
He asked,seemingly revelling in the fear and panic in Alec's eyes. Alec's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Simon felt a rush of anger and before he knew it the words were spilling out of his mouth.  
"Hey don't talk to him like that you.. you Darth Vader!!"  
Simon said stepping in front of the man.  
"This guy is the obi one, the yoda of the institute, two of the most badass characters in the whole saga!!"  
He yelled as raj frowned.  
"Confused?"  
He asked sarcastically.  
"Alec is an amazing friend,person and trainer. And did you not here him. You have work to do. Or I can test out some of my new training skills on you"  
Simon growled before grinning as raj hurried away.  
"Thanks Simon"  
Alec said but his face seemed guarded once more. "The girls should be back soon."  
He said before turning to walk back to his office.  
"Oh Alec."  
Simon sighed behind him.  
"When will you know that it's ok to smile?" 

Hope you like this chapter better and that it's more flowy. I tried so hard on this one and tried to get simons character as accurate as possible. Ok thx for reading love you all :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys liked and Simon wasn't too out of character and I hope Alec wasn't either. Btw I haven't actually watches Star Wars sooo sorry if u watch it and the references are off


	3. Isabelle

Izzy 

Izzy smiled softly as she watched her brother speak at the latest shadowhunter downworlder union meeting. He seemed so sure of himself, so in charge that it made her heart swell with poorly concealed pride. He was really and truly in his element. And she couldn't be prouder of how hard her big brother had fought to be there. And he had won. And considering the look of utter infatuation on Magnus' face he was noticing the same thing. She giggled lightly taking in the lovestruck expression, the way his eyes followed her brothers lips and as she looked under the table his- umm. Never mind. Alec's voice suddenly broke through her thoughts with a  
"Goodbye everyone and thank you so much for coming"  
His usually guarded hazel eyes were lit with a passion that she had seen only through great leaders.  
"Mr bane"  
She watched Alec tease lightly as Magnus passed by to the exit of the meeting room.  
"Mr lightwood."  
He responded, leaning in to brush his lips lightly over the others.  
Izzy sighed,feeling tears well up in her eyes as she watched the display, taking in how utterly happy her brother looked. And he deserved it. Her smile was short lived however as she saw lily an assistant to Raphael shake her head and scoff at the gentle caresses and whispered declarations of love. Watched her brothers shoulders slump once more as his boyfriend left. Watched as lily made her way over to her brother.  
"Mr lightwood."  
She said tapping his shoulder lightly to get his attention.  
"How may I help you"  
He smiled turning to face her.  
"I have a question if that's ok?"  
She said faking a smile  
"Um sure. Ask away"  
He grinned  
"Has being with Magnus bane influenced any of your descions so far?? How do you think raziel will react to you being gay"  
She's smiled as cold as a snake  
"Do you think there is a hell for shadowhunters"  
"U-uh tha-that wasn't in th-the meeting"  
He stuttered, clearly fumbling for words.  
Izzy felt something inside her snap as she marched forwards.  
"How is it your business?"  
She asked putting herself between her brother and the bloodsucker.  
"I just think he should know the risks before he makes the choice to be gay"  
She said, oblivious to her own stupidity  
"Hmm a choice huh"  
Izzy laughed  
"No Hun, you choosing to wear that skirt with that horrible top was a choice. However being gay is not a choice. But to choose to be oblivious to basic human rights. That is. And you better educate yourself before I start sharpening the stakes."  
She smiled mock sweetly before lily ran away.  
"Thanks izzy."  
Alec said giving her a weak grin.  
"I hear it all the time. I should be used to it by now."  
"No Alec"  
Izzy said grabbing her brothers face.  
"Do. Not. Get. Used. To. It. Ever."  
She said putting as much meaning as she could behind the words.  
"Ok"  
He smiled but she could tell that his walls were slowly building again.  
'Oh alec'  
She thought  
'When will you learn that it's ok to show weakness'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if u were expecting izzy to beat someone up but I really didn't feel like it would convey her sass and personality and just how threatening and scary she can be without violence like a true badass.


	4. Clary

Clary 

Clary smiled widely as she viewed her painting hung on the wall at the newest art gallery, Inspire, the moss green dress she was wearing making her curling red hair look like fiery tendrils snaking down her back and shoulders, and her emerald eyes shone with happiness and pride. She grinned looking over at a proud Jace conversing with random strangers,obviously telling them about her latest work and bragging about how he 'was dating the artist',izzy looking stunning in a shimmering golden gown with her raven hair pulled up into a high ponytail, the waiters obviously staring(but not as much as Simon) and Alec looking uncomfortable and out of place in a black sweater and ripped jeans (that Isabelle had tried so hard to make him change out of) looking down at the ground. Placing her flute of champagne down on a passing waiters tray she made her way through the crowd to the uncomfortable Shadowhunter.  
"Hey Alec"  
Clary spoke happily.  
"Hey fray"  
He smiled back as they both revelled in the mutual respect and friendship they had managed to grow between the two of them, and from some not so gentle prodding from izzy.  
"So where's Magnus?"  
Clary asked curiously. Seeing the hidden worry and disappointment in the girls green eyes he answered  
"He's just gone to the store to pick up some wine. He said something about the stuff here being too weak for him"  
Alec rolled his eyes playfully at the mention of his boyfriends antics.  
"I felt bad about him magicking it cos it's stealing so I told him to go buy it."  
He finished,ignoring clary's little snort at the word 'magicked'.  
"Yep I'm dating the artist of that picture. Of course,she says I'm her inspiration for drawing.."  
Jace's loud bragging rose over the polite mumble of chatter of the room.  
"One minute please"  
Clary said already halfway through the crowd. Sensing Alec's silent question she answered  
"I need to set the record straight here !!"  
Alec's soft chuckle sounded behind her and she mentally high fived herself for making him laugh.  
"You go fray"  
She whispered gleefully to herself before focusing on the task at hand. 

 

After dragging a very embarrassed Jace out of the room by the ear and a stern telling off, clary stepped back into the fray (pun intended) her eyes zoning in on a fey with electric blue hair and snow coloured leaning into a very uncomfortable Alec. Bracing herself she stealthily snuck through the crowd,finally getting to hear the conversation.  
"So where's your downworlder lightwood. Not here to protect you huh ?"  
The fey smirked stepping closer.  
"He has a name"  
Alec gritted his teeth.  
"Oh of course he does"  
The fey said in a mock apologetic tone stepping even closer. Alec's eyes filled with slight fear as the fey smiled wider.  
"Fag"  
The fey spat in disgust  
At Alec's wide eyed,tear filled look he continued  
"You should be deruned. In face you're an abomination. Nothing."  
The fey hissed through his teeth.  
Red filled the edges of clary's vision as her legs carried her up to the fey,and before she could even process her own thoughts, she had swung a delicate fist and hit the homophobe in the face. She raised her arm to swing again but found a gentle but firm grip around her wrist. Her head snapped around, her eyes filled with a fire like anger , but relaxed when her eyes met the calming hazel of one Alec lightwood.  
"Come on"  
He spoke softly.  
"Let's get you cleaned up"  
He said motioning to the blood on her hand. At her confused glance he said  
"One of your rings must have caught his skin"  
The fey groaned as he sat up,bringing clary's attention back to him  
"And you. You didn't know this but let me tell you something. This amazing, kind,angel of a person , who stopped me beating you into a pulp is my family. And incase you didn't get the memo, nobody, *nobody* messes with clary frays family."  
She hissed before a beaming izzy came over to take her to the bathroom. Looking around the room she saw everyone's eyes on her including Jace's look of pure pride and happiness. Looking back,she saw a devastated Magnus crying softly and hugging an emotionless Alec.  
"Oh Alec"  
She said as izzy chatted animatedly in front of her.  
"When will you know it's ok to express yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sooo I'm backkk and I wanted to make clary a kind of hot headed person but also sweet and kind and I took inspiration of what she said to Lydia on the show so I hope you like it and I hope I did our favourite red head girl ( apart from maybeee Ginny Weasley) justice


	5. Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day??? It's madness!! Unheard of !! But I was bored and I got inspired by my shadowhunters song playlist sooooo here I ammm. Enjoy

Alec 

Alec sighed happily as he snuggled into his boyfriends side,the show they were watching on tv long forgotten.   
"Hey"   
Alec whispered,turning his head with a soft smile to gently boop the others nose with his own.   
"Hey"   
Magnus whispered tenderly back,his unglamoured eyes finding his boyfriends warm hazel ones,filled with happiness and content.   
'This is it'   
He thought as he gazed at his lovers beautiful face and open eyes,filled with so much adoration.   
'This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with'   
He sighed as he pulled away to look at the other, Alec whining at the loss.   
"Alexander"   
Magnus began slowly as he knelt before him on the floor. Alec just stared,his eyes wide and beginning to fill with tears.   
"I know this isn't extravagant and what you might have expected from me but I want to say that.. for thousands of years I have waited for my other half,my soulmate and.. before I met you I thought I would never find that special someone, someone who I would want to spend eternity with, until you came along. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. And you grow even more beautiful to me every day. You are the most kind,amazing,selfless person I have ever met. So Alexander Gideon Lightwood... will you marry me ?"   
Magnus finished,tears burning their way down his cheeks.   
"Magnus..."   
Alec began slowly,clearly holding back sobs.   
"I...I.."   
"Was it too soon? "   
Magnus asked worriedly. Alec shook his head wordlessly  
"Do..do you not..love me?"   
He gasped.   
"Magnus"   
Alec laughed through his tears.   
"Yes,I will marry you. I love you."   
Magnus gasped once more as he raised his head to meet Alec's eyes with his own.   
"Alexander"   
He whispered softly,his face breaking out into a huge smile.   
"You have no idea how happy you've made me."   
"Probably only half as happy as you make me"   
Alec said before his face split into a huge grin.   
"We'd better go tell the others. Before they murder us for not letting them know sooner."   
"True"   
Magnus noted with a soft grin as he stared at his over excited fiancé. Ugh just the word made his heart stutter. Waving his hands to create a portal, he and Alec stepped in,hand in hannd. 

The portal faded into nothing more than a spark behind them as they surveyed the crowd at the New York institute.   
"Where are they?"   
Alec grumbled as he looked around.   
"Hey Alec! You looking for the others?"   
A girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair,bright blue eyes and round face smiled sweetly at the happy couple.   
"Yeah. Do you know where they are?"   
Alec answered,still looking around the room for his friends.   
"They said they were going to train to get some extra exercise. Said something about eating too much taki's."   
She shook her head with a fond smile.  
"They should still be there."   
"Thanks Summer"   
Alec said and Magnus managed a quick nod before Alec was pulling him down the institute halls to he training room. 

The clashing of wooden staffs and playful taunts sounded through the room as Simon and clary got knocked on their butts again.   
"No fair"   
Clary pouted as jace and izzy helped them off of the floor.   
"You've been training for years. Cheating!!"   
Clary finished as they all burst into laughter.   
"You just need the drive."   
Jace said as they all walked over to put their staffs away.   
"Oh like with that fey"   
Clary said,face darkening with the memory. Luckily, she was saved from her revisit to the past by a yell of   
"Guys?"   
"Alec!! Mi hermano"   
Izzy said happily as she ran down to embrace her brother.   
"Hey iz"  
Alec huffed softly as she clung onto him.   
"Magnus"   
Clary greeted   
"What brings you here?"   
She asked noticing the excited air around the couple.   
"Umm... well.. I don't know how to say this but... me and Magnus are engaged!!"  
Alec smiled.   
"Alec I am so happy for you!! Congrats bro."   
Jace said softly as he took in his parabatai's shining eyes and cheeks flushed with happiness.   
"But you"   
He said,turning to the warlock, the words threatening him if he hurt his brother dying in his throat as he took in the warlocks love filled eyes as he stared at the excited man.   
"Congratulations"   
Jace finished,finally realising how much happiness they brought eachother.   
"Izzy... izzy...no!!"  
Clary said clearly trying to quiet a red faced izzy.   
"ALEC!! YOU'RE ENGAGED!! FOR REAL THIS TIME"   
She squealed happily running over to crush her brother in a tight hug.   
"Alec"   
A cold voice,cut through the warm happiness in the room. The group whipped around to see Robert and Maryse standing there,both with horrified looks on their faces.   
"You do realise what this means to us don't you. You have brought shame to the lightwood name!! We tried our best to raise you right. But I suppose once a disappointment... always a disappointment"   
Robert finished,as they turned to walk out of the room before a voice sounded   
"No"   
"What?"   
maryse turned walking up to the trembling boy.   
"I said no"   
Alec straightened up,glaring at his 'parents'.   
"I'm not a disappointment. My whole life you told me that I was never good enough. But I was. I'm never going to let you trick me again. I know I'm worth more than I think I am"   
Jace placed a hand on his rune,beaming softly.  
"I know it's ok to smile"   
Simon grinned   
"I know it's ok to show emotion"   
Izzy's eyes filled with happy tears.   
"And I can express myself without having to hide"   
Clary broke out into smile from ear to ear.  
"This is me. And I'm not going to hide again."   
Alec smiled triumphantly as his parents backed down and walked out of the room.   
"Oh Alec we're all so proud of you"   
Magnus whispered as they all came together for a hug.   
Alec grinned. This was him. And maybe for once... it was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so I hope u enjoyed my first chapter I had so much fun writing it!!! See you soon and leave a comment if you liked it !!


End file.
